Dum spiro, spero
by Rerget
Summary: Dopóki oddycham, nie tracę nadziei. Dopóki me serce bije, nie poddam się. Dopóki mogę się ruszać, nie zawaham się. Dopóki jesteś przy mnie...


**Dum spiro, spero - Dopóki oddycham, nie tracę nadziei**

* * *

 _Data merces est errosis mei magna - Wysoka była cena mojego błędu._

Jakim byłem głupcem, by nie zauważyć tej sprawnej manipulacji. Każdy by się zorientował. Każdy wcześniej, czy później zorientowałby się, że te wizje to tylko wykreowane obrazy. Tyle razy obiecywałem sobie, że zmądrzeję. Że tym razem będzie inaczej i nie narażę nikogo na niebezpieczeństwo. A jednak. Dałem plamę. Po całości. Teraz pozostaje mi tylko żal. Już nie mogę cofnąć czasu, choć bym chciał.

Syriusz nie żyje.

I to moja wina.

* * *

 _Fama nihil est celerius - Nic nie jest szybsze od plotki._

Ledwo udało mi się przebrnąć przez wakacyjną mękę, a już czekała mnie druga. Kocham Hogwart, ale tam nigdy nie masz swojej przestrzeni. Zwłaszcza, gdy jesteś kimś sławnym. Wtedy interesują się tobą ze zdwojoną intensywnością.

Więc nie uszło uwadze, że przybyłem do Hogwartu w towarzystwie Luny. A także, że usiadłem przy jej stole, by z nią porozmawiać. I tylko na temat jej ojca, który był szantażowany i o którego się bała. A ja starałem się ją pocieszyć, bo pomimo zwariowanego stylu bycia, Luna była naprawdę dobrą dziewczyną.

Chciałem być miły.

Teraz wszyscy sądzą, że jesteśmy parą.

* * *

 _Contra spem spera - Wbrew obawom mam nadzieję._

Ten rok nie jest mi sprzyjający. Pomijając fakt, że zostanę poświęcony niczym baranek boży, muszę wcześniej dowiedzieć się więcej o przeszłości Voldemorta i zostać mini szpiegiem. Dokładnie - mam wydobyć informację od nauczyciela, który w czasach młodości Toma szczególnie go faworyzował, a teraz jest naszym Mistrzem Eliksirów. I jak ja mam niby temu podołać?

Luna mnie pociesza. Mówi, że dam sobie radę. Hermiona nie jest przekonana, czy to dobry pomysł, bym robił takie podchody. Ron za to jest podekscytowany.

Liczę na łut szczęścia.

Pozostaje mi mieć nadzieję, że się uda.

* * *

 _Per aspera ad astra - Przez cierpienie do gwiazd._

Jak osoba, która uważała moją matkę, za szczególnie zdolną czarownicę, mogła podać zakazane informacje młodemu Czarnemu Panu? Zbiera mi się na wymioty - nie wiem, czy to od nadmiaru alkoholu, który wypiłem u Hagrida, podczas swojej misji, czy przez to, czego się dowiedziałem.

Nasz obecny nauczyciel eliksirów kochał zarówno moją matkę, jak i szczególnie uwielbiał Toma. Nie wyraził skruchy, że przekazał informację o Horkruksach Voldemortowi. Żałował śmierci Lily. Sam nie wiem, co myśleć o tym człowieku. Z chęcią zasztyletowałbym go zaraz po usłyszeniu tych nowinek lecz musiałem się powstrzymać. Z Azkabanu nie pokonałbym największego czarnoksiężnika tych czasów. Musiałem też podzielić się zdobytymi informacjami z Dumbledorem.

Teraz me serce krwawi.

Pokój Życzeń wydaje się nie spełniać swej roli.

Tylko jej niebieskie oczy jakoś trzymają mnie przy życiu.

* * *

 _Tempora labuntur - Czas upływa._

Wszystko przemija. Starzejemy się... Dni przelatują mi przez palce, choć paradoksalnie czuję się zawieszony w czasie i przestrzeni. Jakbym zatrzymał się w miejscu, mimo iż wiem, że jestem o krok bliżej niż wczoraj, niż kiedykolwiek, by pokonać Voldemorta. Wiem już dlaczego nie zginął tego dnia, gdy zabił mi rodziców. Wiem już, czemu jego dusza przetrwała. Wiem, co oznaczał rytuał na cmentarzu. Wiem teraz wszystko i tak mi z tym źle. Bo ja nie chcę umierać. Nie teraz, gdy odnalazłem sens swego życia.

Boję się o siebie, mimo że pogodziłem się z ofiarą, jaką muszę ponieść. Nie chcę tego. Nie teraz. Chciałbym zostać tu. Zostawić czarodziejski świat samemu sobie. Zabrać pewną osobę na koniec świata i udawać, że nigdy wcześniej nie istnieliśmy.

Moje przeznaczenie jest jasne.

Tylko dlaczego tak to boli?

* * *

 _Non omnis moriar - Nie wszystek umrę._

Bitwa o Hogwart. Najgorsze, czego mogłem doświadczyć. Tyle znajomych twarzy. Tylu ludzi gotowych ponieść największą ofiarę, by przyszłym pokoleniom żyło się lepiej. By nasze dzieci nie musiały się bać. By mogły spokojnie dorastać.

Trzymam w ręce jeden z najpotężniejszych artefaktów czarodziejskiego świata. Jeśli nie będę w stanie pokonać nim Voldemorta, to już nie ma nadziei. Przepowiednia jasno wskazywała mnie, jako ofiarę tej wojny. Lecz ja nie dam się tak łatwo przeznaczeniu. Mam dla kogo żyć. Mam przyjaciół. Namiastkę rodziny. I jest ona... Ta, która była torturowana przez Voldemorta. Nie zdradziła mnie, choć mogła, by uwolnić się od bólu i upokorzenia.

Dopóki mam wolę walki...

Wybacz... Pani Śmierci... Dziś mnie nie dostaniesz.

* * *

 _Gloria victis - Chwała zwyciężonym._

Ten cudowny odgłos. Wszyscy wokół się śmieją. Klaszczą. Tulą się. To już koniec wojny. Słaniam się na nogach, szukając przyjaciół. Chcę wiedzieć, że wszystko z nimi w porządku. Że przeżyli. Widzę Nevila, który tuli do siebie Ginny. Podchodzę do nich i gratuluję odwagi. Staram się uśmiechać, choć muszę przechodzić nad ciałami poległych. Współczuję matce Rona, która straciła jednego ze swoich synów. Mam łzy w oczach, gdy składam jej kondolencje, a ona wyraża tylko swoją dumę, że jej rodzina przyczyniła się do zwycięstwa Jasnej Strony. Jest też dumna ze mnie. To miłe... Mieć kogoś, kto zastępuje rodzinę, której nigdy nie miałeś.

Są i moi najbliżsi przyjaciele. Uśmiecham się pod nosem, widząc ich w miłosnym uścisku. Od początku podejrzewałem, że prędzej czy później coś między nimi zaiskrzy. Postanawiam nie przerywać im chwil uniesienia. Krążę wśród pogorzeliska szukając tej, dla której serce me bije.

Blond loki okrywają mą twarz.

Stoimy wtuleni w siebie.

* * *

 _Amor omnia vincit - Miłość wszystko zwycięża._

Kiedyś usłyszałem, że przeżyłem dzięki miłości, jaką moja mama mnie obdarzyła. To ona stworzyła tarczę ochronną, jej poświęcenie i jej miłość sprawiły, że dziś mogę stać przed samym Ministrem Magii i dawać zalążek nowemu pokoleniu. Ron powstrzymuje się przed pokazywaniem emocji, ale wiem, że jest wzruszony tą uroczystością. Hermiona płacze bez oporów, wycierając nos w chusteczkę. Ja za to jestem dumny, widząc JĄ w białej sukni, idącą w moją stronę w rytm walca.

Przeżyliśmy. Zwyciężyliśmy. Pokochaliśmy.

− Ja, Harry James Potter biorę ciebie Luno za żonę i obiecuję, że będę cię chronił, kochał i czuwał nad tobą aż do końca świata.

* * *

 _Vixi et quem dederat carsum fortuna peregi - Żyłem i doświadczyłem tego, co dał mi los._

Od początku moje życie wydawało się być pomyłką. Nie miałem rodziców. Wmawiano mi przez pierwsze lata, że zginęli w wypadku samochodowym. Jak się potem okazało - zabił ich Lord Voldemort. Okłamywano mnie. Manipulowano mną. Mieszano mnie z błotem, by potem wynieść na szczyty sławy. Wielokrotnie byłem wystawiony na pewną śmierć i parę razy sam się na nią naraziłem.

Stanowiłem zagrożenie dla swych bliskich. Oni jednak nie chcieli mnie opuścić. Teraz się z tego cieszę, bo gdyby nie oni, nie byłbym tym Harrym, którym jestem.

Walczyłem z wieloma potworami. I przeciwnościami. I sam ze sobą.

Miałem dobre i złe chwile.

− Tato. − Niska blondyneczka pociągnęła mnie za szatę, gdy machałem synowi, który stał w oknie Hogwart Express.

− Tak, kochanie? − Wziąłem ją na ręce, widząc uśmiech aprobaty mojej żony.

− Dlaczego James jedzie do szkoły, a ja nie mogę? − spytała moja księżniczka.

− Bo James ma już jedenaście lat. A ty jeszcze jesteś za młoda. − Luna pospieszyła z odpowiedzą.

− Mam osiem lat. Mogłabym się uczyć tego, co on! − krzyknęła niezadowolona.

− Nie wątpię, słonko. − Pogłaskałem swój skarb po główce.

− W przyszłym roku schowam się w jego kufrze, tak jak to zrobił Sagi − stwierdziła.

− Co?! − krzyknęliśmy razem z Luną.

W przeszłości miałem wiele przygód. Widocznie pakiet wrażeń, jakie przygotował dla mnie los, jeszcze się nie skończył.

I niezmiernie mnie to cieszy.


End file.
